A little Adventure
by Cinderjay2013
Summary: We all know how kits are eager to have adventures. But when Yellowkit and Fogkit of Shadowclan venture out, could they be going too far? Leafclan Challenge!


Yellowkit and Fogkit lay beside each other, their expressions glum.

Suddenly, Yellowkit brightened up.

" Hey, Fogkit! Lets have an adventure, just like real warriors! We'll do something no kit has ever done before! We could sneak out from the dirtplace, then go outside and catch prey, go on a hunting patrol, and maybe even fight some Thunderclan cats!" Yellowkit meowed excitedly.  
" I don't know, Yellowkit, " Fogkit replied, twitching his tail nervously and looking down at his paws, " What if we get caught? It's dangerous out there. We haven't even seen a mouselength of our real territory!"  
" Come on, it'll be fun Fogkit! Maybe we'll become apprentices, maybe even warriors early! No one will notice. Everyone is rebuilding the camp, remember? I now name you Fogheart, and myself Yellowclaw! We're warriors now, and can do anyhting we want! Now Fogheart, as deputy, I order you to come on a patrol with me!" Yellowkit wheedled.  
" Okay, okay, I give up. I am so not going to miss this adventure!"

Rain poured down endlessly onto the tired Clan as they retreated to their dens, ready for a good night's rest.

The moon rose overhead, bathing the warriors in calming moonlight, sleep tugging at their paws. Silence blanketed the camp and seeped through the cracks in the dens. Everything was peaceful.

Suddenly, a shout arose from the nursery. "Where have my kits gone?" a frantic queen yowled. The Clan stirred, cats rushing to help find the kits. But little did they know that the kits were already on the adventure of a lifetime.

Yellowkit sneaked through the stinky dirt place, staying close to the shadows, Fogkit following close behind. The mischievous duo squeezed through the cramped tunnel, and into the open. It was raining heavily, something which both the kits didn't like.

" Why does it have to rain now?" Fogkit complained, shaking himself so the raindrops on his pelt were scattered," It's nice to have a light drizzle, but not this!" he flicked his tail upwards.

As if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, turning it from grey to a bright yellow. Fogkit jumped up, fur spiked and hid behind Yellowkit, who was currently laughing her head off. " You silly mousebrain! It's just lightning!" she purred, whiskers twitching at her silly friend.

Suddenly, the yellow she cat froze and turned around. What is this? she thought, her paws kneading the squelchy mixture.

" Hey Fogkit, stop hiding! Look what I found! It's a huge, hungry bear, who wants to eat us up!" Yellowkit meowed, pretending the mud was a bear," Lets make sure it never sets a paw on Shadowclan's territory ever again!" She squealed and rolled in the mud, her yellow pelt now stained a muddy brown.

Fogkit followed suit, rolling in the mud with her. He wrestled her down, then the two kits had a play fight, rolling, ducking and twisting here and there.

" Grr... I'm a giant bear who is going to eat you!" Yellowkit growled, her pelt furry and stained with mud, just like a bear cub.

*Back at camp * -

Owlstar paced back and forth, anxious about his and Silverflower's kits.

" Owlstar, I found a scent trail! " Jaggedflight called, " It's the kits! They've sneaked through the dirtplace!"

" There's some fur near the entrance!" called Silverflower, confirming that the kits had gone out.

Owlstar leapt down from a ledge and yowled for his clan." Jaggedflight, Gorsefur, Ripplesplash, Mallowwhisker and Fallowfur come with me! We shall find the kits!"

The chosen warriors sprang up and bounded after Owlstar. They squeezed through the dirtplace tunnel and raced out into the open, the rain pelting their backs.

" I'm going to get you!" growled Yellowkit playfully. She jumped on top of Fogkit and started shaking his scruff.

" Ha! But I am Fogstar, and I shall never give up!" Fogkit yowled in return, and wrestled her down.

" Oh no..." Yellowkit whimpered, " We are in big, big trouble!"

" What's wrong Yellowkit?" Fogkit asked, tilting his head to one side.

" L... Lo... Look!" Yellowkit stuttered, her tail gesturing towards the shadowy figures bounding towards them," It's Owlstar, Jaggedflight, Gorsefur and Ripplesplash, Mallowwhisker and Fallowfur!"

Fogkit's eyes widened, his fur fluffing out. " What... What if dad makes us apprentices late? What... What if he makes us stay kits forever? I want to be a warrior!"

" Fogkit! Yellowkit!" Owlstar shouted, " Come here this instant! I want an explanation of what happened! The whole clan was searching for you!"

" Your mother was so worried!" Jaggedflight scolded them, " She just woke up, and found that her two precious kits were gone!"

" You should have never left camp! What if something had happened to you?" Ripplesplash growled.

" Why did you leave camp?! You should have stayed in the nursery, safe and sound!" Mallowwhisker shook her head.

One by one, the warriors scolded them, their tails fluffed out and eyes wide, a mix of anger and worry for the kits.

Yellowkit shrank under the angry gazes of the warriors, the mischief and good nature in her eyes replaced by regret. Her golden tail lowered down, and her ears were bent back

Fogkit thought the same as the warriors. _We should have never left camp, he thought. What if something had happened? What if there was an attack? A fox? A badger? What if we got hurt, even killed? _ He lowered his head, the angry gazes of the warriors burning into his pelt.

" I guess we can't blame you," Fallowfur sighed, " Kits are always eager to have adventures. You've had a long, long day."

She took Yellowkit's scruff gently in her mouth and placed her on her back. For once, Yellowkit felt tired, all her energy gone, and laid her head down to rest.

Jaggedflight did the same thing with Fogkit, and the patrol with the kits padded back to the camp, where the kits slept in the nursery, their mother's tail curled protectively around them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~*Back at camp* ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fogkit and Yellowkit slept peacefully, Silverflower's tail curling protectively around them. Owlstar watched on, his tail resting on his mate's back.

" What shall we do with these cheeky kits?" he sighed, shaking his head at the mischievous pair while purring.

" Well, have you decided on your punishment for them?" Silverflower asked Owlstar, her head tipping to one side.

" I was thinking of making them apprentices one moon later, but that wouldn't be very fair," Owlstar admitted, his tail flicking from side to side, " I guess they'll get away this time."

Silverflower nudged the two bundles. " Did you hear that, you two? You're getting away. You better not be so cheeky next time!"

"Huh?! We're getting away? Yes!" Yellowkit jumped up, all traces of sleep gone.

" Woo hoo! Yes!" Fogkit jumped up as well.

He climbed onto Owlstar's back, forgetting that he was in quite a lot of trouble. His tiny claws sank into Owlstar's back, making Owlstar wince.

Yellowkit clambered on as well, sinking her claws into Owlstar's fluffy brown tail.

" If I wasn't leader, you would have gotten into big, big trouble," Owlstar purred, " You are lucky to get away. Next time, don't you even dare to put one pawstep out of the camp, understand?"

" Yes dad," the kits chorused. Yellowkit shared a glance with her littermate.

After Owlstar was gone, they huddled together.

" Hey Fogkit, wanna do it again?" Yellowkit mewed excitedly.

" You betcha! But lets wait until no one is suspicious first," Fogkit replied.

" Yes! "

So the two littermates padded side by side together, plotting their next adventure.


End file.
